


Find Someone

by Katybug1992



Series: Your Eyes Were Dry [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jordan knew Colton would find someone who deserved him. He had long known that he wasn’t that person. But he hadn’t expected Colton to find that person a couple months after breaking things off.
Relationships: Colton Parayko/Jordan Binnington - Past, Colton Parayko/Marco Scandella
Series: Your Eyes Were Dry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956250
Kudos: 12





	Find Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Find Someone by A R I Z O N A.
> 
> Sequel to Your Eyes Were Dry.

Jordan had screwed up. He knew he screwed up the first time it happened, yet he kept doing it. Because the minute he agreed to a relationship with Colton, Colton turned from his fun fuck-buddy, into a boyfriend. With dates, and a drawer of his stuff in Colton’s room, and homemade dinners, and cuddling, and not any of the extra sex that Jordan had been expecting.

Instead, Colton had wanted to kiss more, just kiss. Nothing else. No wondering hands. No grinding. Just, going-nowhere-kissing. Which...was okay. But Jordan gave up hooking up with sure things for Colton - who may or may not want to fuck at the end of the night.

So, yeah, he occasionally picked up. He was discreet about it. Only when he went out alone, because there was no way he’d be able to get away with it if any of their teammates were there.

But he got stupid and he got too brave and Colton had caught him. And Colton had left and called Eddy, who called Fabs, and both ignored Jordan when he tried to get in touch with them on how to fix it. And then Colton had hidden in Schwartzy’s room all night.

And when Jordan finally did get the chance to talk to him, he broke with him. Which… had not been the outcome Jordan had been expecting.

“Well, what do you expect?” Joel asked when Jordan had called.

“I don’t know! But it wasn’t that!” Jordan fired back, “I just… I knew I couldn’t do it when Colton asked, but I said I could because I didn’t want anyone else to have him.”

“You didn’t want me to have him,” Joel corrected and Jordan winced a little at the tone.

“I didn’t want anyone to have him.” Jordan responded, knowing that Joel knew he was right.

“Well, look what that got you. Now, you don’t have him at all.” Joel was rolling his eyes, Jordan knew. Then Joel sighed, “Why would you do that to him? You’re better than that. And you know him. You know how good Colton is. Why would you do something that you knew would hurt him?”

Jordan sighed and took a minute to respond, “I don’t know. I just… Colton was right. I wanted to be a first choice. I was Colton’s first choice. I mean, he chose me over anyone else and I liked the way that felt.”

+

Jordan had to endure a difficult conversation with Petro, Jay Bo, and Steener about Team Dynamics and he had assured them that it wouldn’t affect anything on ice. And if he took more than one full-power slapshots from Colton during practice...it could have been worse. At least they were well aimed and not coming at his head. Because Colton would put the team first. Because he was a good guy.

But things slowly returned to normal. Colton spent more time with Petro and Borts. 

And then Marco came along. And Jordan knew what crush looked like on Colton and his eyes widened when he saw it directed at Marco.

Marco who made Colton laugh, who made Colton blush, who looked at Colton like he was the only person in the room - and that was just in the first five minutes of them meeting.

As time went on, Jordan realized that Colton looked at Marco in a way he didn’t look at anyone, not Joel and certainly not Jordan. And Jordan had to find a way to deal with the way that made him feel, because when he first noticed it it had felt like losing Colton all over again.

“Colton really likes him,” Fabs informed Jordan when the goalie had casually mentioned it, “And, like, guy definitely feels the same.”

“How do you know?” Jordan’s eyes narrowed at the wall as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Because I have eyes!” Fabs laughed, “I saw the fucking videos.”

And it wasn’t like Jordan wasn’t expecting Colton to move on. But he had hoped he wouldn’t have to see it. He wouldn’t have to see Marco softly ask Colton if he wanted to get lunch. He would have to see Colton blush and nod. He wouldn’t have to see Colton invite Marco over for dinner when they got back to the Lou. He wouldn’t have to see Colton and Marco arrive at practice together the next day and see Colton blush when Borts pointed out the clear hickey on Colton’s right pec. He wouldn’t have to see Colton smile softly as Marco brushed his lips over Colton’s check.

He wasn’t expecting Colton to find someone who checked all of the blond’s boxes, whose eyes never seemed to wonder, who jumped at the chance to spend time with Colton. Who took Colton out to wine and dine him. Who took Colton to museums just because the blond wanted to go. Who grinned widely and happily paid the Fine when they got carried away (or Borts was feeling like being a little shit and Jaden was too tired to rein him in) in front of the team - usually it was just couple things, hand holding and talking maybe a little much about their night before, but there were a couple occasions - usually after a really good game for Colton - where there was some heavy kissing in the locker room (and once in the shower when they thought every one had left and poor Robby had gone in after Sammy threw one of the younger boy’s shoes - Robby had come back out looking bright red and stuttered out what had happened and Petro gave them the heaviest Fine he had ever handed out).

Jordan knew Colton would find someone who deserved him. He had long known that he wasn’t that person. But he hadn’t expected Colton to find that person a couple months after breaking things off. But Colton was happy and that mattered more than any residual jealousy Jordan felt. Because he had the chance to be that person for Colton and he let it slip through his fingers.

And he would regret that for a long time.


End file.
